


Wine at Night

by kaffeinated_kathy



Series: Everyone wants a piece of Mr.Auclaire [1]
Category: BLACK Light - Fandom
Genre: Berlin is equally a mess, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Kaja is a mess, Mentions of Sex, Mild Smut, Original Character(s), Song Lyrics, help her, smut at the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 19:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20681033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaffeinated_kathy/pseuds/kaffeinated_kathy
Summary: Berlin wakes from a wet dream about his D E A D husband and decides to do what every reasonable adult does. Drink the problems away. He stumbles onto Kaja, who's having her late midnight snack, the two end up having a conversation about all sorts of things. Oh and, Berlin plays the piano.





	Wine at Night

_ “God Erin..” Berlin bit his lip to stifle the noises that he wanted so desperately to let out. _

_ Erin let out a low chuckle and leaned up against Berlin’s ear, he had a hand behind Berlin’s head and one of the small of his back. “Love it when my name comes out of that pretty mouth of yours~” _

_ ‘P-Please don’t stop..’ _

_ “I’m not intending to~” Erin pulled Berlin’s leg over his shoulder and thrusts into Berlin. _

_ Berlin gasped at the sudden action and let out a moan. “Oh, Fuck—“ _

  
  
  
  


“Erin..!” Berlin shot up from his sudden slumber and panted heavily, feeling the beads of sweat dripping down his forehead. He gripped the bed sheets as he tried to regain his breath. It was dark, the only source of light was the dim moonlight peering from the blinds. 

‘It happened again..’ He frustratingly groaned and ran a hand through his messy locks of hair. Berlin looked at the digital clock on his bedside drawer. 

**2:16 AM**

He pulled the bedsheets off of himself and looked down, Berlin mentally cursed at himself and lazily got off the bed. ‘I mean...At least it didn’t get on the mattress sheets..’ 

Berlin spent the next few minutes or so dealing with his ‘situation’. He walked out of his bathroom and stood in the middle of his room, just thinking. He clearly can’t sleep anymore, he’s fully awake now. ‘I’m just gonna get a drink..’ Berlin grabs his sapphire blue rob that he usually wears and quietly left his room. 

The floor slightly creaked under him as he walked down the hallway. Luckily the moon was bright tonight so his chances of running into a wall or sharp turn are slim. Berlin finally arrived at the kitchen, the lights were dimly lit and saw none other than Kaja eating a pint of ice cream on the kitchen island as she hums to a song that’s playing loudly through her earphones, She hasn’t noticed Berlin walking in yet. Berlin mentally shrugged and walked to the wine cabinet. 

“What am I in the mood for..?” He mumbled to himself as he trailed a finger along the wine bottles. “Albariño..? No. Claret..? No.. A Dolcetto does sound nice though..” Berlin kept pondering on what choice he should make. His usual was a Cabernet Sauvignon but he wasn’t feeling it tonight.

“I’ll just go with a Sémillon..” he took the bottle out of the cabinet and pulled up a high stool from under the kitchen island, setting the bottle on the counter. Kaja rose her head up from the slight vibration the bottle and counter made when in contact. She scrambled to get her earphones off and almost choked on her ice cream. 

“O-Oh heyyy Berlin, w-what’re.. you doin’ awake at this time?” She nervously smiled. 

“Woke up. Couldn’t go back to sleep after that. Decided to get a drink instead.” Berlin grabbed a corkscrew from the drawer and proceeded to draw the cork from the wine bottle. 

“Yeah same thing– I-I mean not the drink part but I was hungry and I don’t like sleeping on an empty stomach. I was strugglin’ on choosin’ what to eat though ya know? I wanted to make a sandwich but...” Kaja is rambling now.

Berlin listened to her ramble as he pulled the cork off and began to take a swig at the Sémillon. He could taste the tobacco and hints of honey in it. Kaja stopped her ramble and stared at Berlin and raised an eyebrow. 

“Wait you’re not gonna use a wine glass with that?” 

Berlin almost never drinks directly from his wine bottle of choice, He glances at Kaja and back at the wine bottle. “Great observation..I suppose you are right about that, But laziness gets the worst of us?” 

“Y-You betcha’...” Kaja anxiously nods in agreement and continues to eat her ice cream. Laziness was not Berlin’s forte. She plugs one earphone into her ear and lowers the volume of her music. Berlin was lost in his own train of thought as he was looking to the side, gripping the neck of wine bottle. 

Kaja would glance at Berlin from time to time, more like stared at him but she wouldn’t admit to that. She noticed how messy his hair was compared to the nicely done version he has every day. 

Kaja has a habit of just looking at people in great detail, she always ends up noticing the most smallest details. Like how Berlin had hints of blue in his brown irises or how he would graze his left hand near the area where his wedding ring used to be, there was even a slight little tan line where the once ring was.

‘I wonder what he’s thinking about..’ Kaja thought. The man was so deep in thought it was worrisome at a point. “Uhh whatcha’ thinkin’ about?” Kaja finally broke the silence between them.

Berlin snapped back into reality, quickly turned his head to look at Kaja. “Oh! Sorry luv did you say something?” He gave her an apologetic look.

_‘Luv’_, That made Kaja’s heart skip a beat or two. “I..was asking what you were thinking about.” 

“Hmm..I’m..thinking about Erin..” Berlin was almost reluctant to say his name. 

“Oh, that’s..nice..?” Kaja wasn’t sure how to respond to that.

“I guess. All I can think about is my 19th birthday with him...” Berlin mumbled but it was audible enough to understand. 

“What happened on your 19th birthday?” Kaja was intrigued now, she set the spoon down in the ice cream container and paused her music.

Berlin snickered, seeing how ‘all ears’ Kaja became. “Do you really want to know?” He seriously wasn’t about to tell this poor girl such a bawdy story. 

Kaja adjusted her pink mono sunglasses and grinned, “Why not? You always have the most inciting stories to tell.” 

Berlin sighed as he chugged the rest of the wine and set the bottle down on the counter. “I think the tobacco in this is kicking in..” he muttered. “Anyways, Do you _seriously_ want to know?”

“Yes.” Kaja quickly said.

“Are you _sure_?”

“I’m sure.”

“Are you _really_ sure—“

“Oh my god Berlin just freaking tell me already!” Kaja slightly raised her voice, but not loud enough to wake anyone else in the house.

“Okay! It was the first time I had sex with Erin!” Berlin blurted it out without thinking. 

Kaja blinked a few times. It was quiet again, too quiet. “First time. 19. You. Erin?” Kaja finally spoke again. 

“Yes. First guy too—“

“FIRST GUY?” Kaja covered her mouth, and winced. Okay that was too loud. 

“Yes! I have only had sex with women before that.” Berlin tapped his nails against the marble counter.

“Wait so when did you lose your..v-card?” Kaja whispered the last part of her sentence.

“16.” Berlin nonchalantly said.

“Jeez I lost mines at 20. Now I feel like I’m late to the party..” Kaja pouted. “Anyhoo what was it like? Don’t spare any details.” Kaja innocently smiled as she rested her chin on the palms of her hands.

“...Well I wasn’t exactly on the giving end of it.”

“.....”

“.......”

“WHHAAAAAAT—“ Kaja whispered yelled. “So you’re telling me that YOU were the BOTT— _YOU_? _Y O U_?” Kaja put more emphasizes on ‘You’.

“Oh bugger off! It was my first time with a lad _AND_ it was my birthday so i...it was justifiable.” Berlin stammered and adverted his eyes from Kaja, who was going absolutely bonkers about the fact that Berlin was at the receiving end of that ordeal.

“Please, keep explaining though, we have all night.” Kaja cackled.

Berlin had forgotten how late it was, the sky was still pitch black. “Erin had prior experience thus it was..enjoyable to say the least.”

“Bro did you get cu—“ Kaja was cut off by Berlin.

“Do not finish that sentence young ma’am!” Berlin furrowed his eyebrows. 

“But did you..?” Kaja whispered. Berlin closed his arms and stayed quiet, Kaja was smiling ear to ear.

“YOU DID, you just don’t want to admit it! This is too great. Seriously. The ice cream was the highlight of my night but this, _THIS_, This tops the ice cream. Oh my god, get it? _Tops_? HA!” Kaja was way too amused 

“Kaja, you are the epitome of sufferance.” Berlin rolled his eyes.

“I try to be~” Kaja winked, “Ya know now I wanna know what it’s like to fu-“ She paused and felt her face go flush.

“What’s it like to what?” Berlin raised an eyebrow. 

“N-Nothing!” Kaja stuffed her mouth with ice cream and looked away from Berlin. ‘Wow nice going Kaja you played yourself.’ She mentally scolded herself. Kaja quickly glanced at Berlin who was grabbing another wine bottle from the cabinet. “You’re getting another drink?” Kaja blankly stared at the bottle.

“Why not? I’m not going to sleep anytime soon.” Berlin sluggishly got off the high stool and grabbed two wine glasses from the top cabinets. He carefully set them down and poured the wine into them. The liquid was a nice pink color, it looked aesthetically pleasing with the dim lights of the kitchen and the marble counter. “Here.” Berlin slid the glass to Kaja, the wine swished around from side to side. 

Kaja carefully took the glass and looked at it for a few seconds before taking a small sip. The wine had a vanilla strawberry taste to it. She can smell the alcohol but, it tasted fairly sweet. “Mm! That’s actually good!” Kaja took a large sip. She was too excited by the taste, her inner-child is coming through.

Berlin slightly smiled, as he poured more wine into his glass. “Not my usual choice but.. yeah it’s good.” 

Kaja finished the wine that was in her glass and carefully set it down on the counter. Her eyes were set back on Berlin. Why did he always look so photo ready? The messy hair, the robe lazily hugging his body, eyes half lidded, the wine glass in hand, dim warm lights, so effortless really. She’s tempted to take a picture, Kaja might just risk it. 

Surprisingly it was easy, Berlin was too busy thinking to notice that his picture was being taken. Kaja smiled at the photo. ‘Gosh..he’s so cute..NO, more than just cute.’ She was absolutely smitten.

Berlin quietly got up from the stool and walked over to the living room and sat down on the small seat where his piano was, bringing the wine bottle and glass with him. Kaja watched as he sat down and excitedly got up from her own seat. “You gonna play something?” She loved whenever Berlin would play the piano, especially during late nights. 

“Yeah..I’ve been feeling quite melancholic. I just want to get my mind off of things.” Berlin set the bottle and glass on top of the piano, he had closed the lid before setting the items down. He lightly trailed his hands across the keys. “Any requests?” Berlin glances at Kaja, who was too busy day dreaming about him.

“Oh- Uh.. Nature Boy by Nat King Cole?” Kaja winced not knowing if Berlin would like that request. Berlin was always put front about the kind of music that he liked or didn’t like.

“That’s a good song..Alright. I’ll take a gander at it.” Berlin excitedly said as he cracked his fingers and got ready to start playing. His fingers hit the first chord of the song and Berlin began to sing. 

_ “There was a boy," _

_ “A very strange enchanted boy,” _

_ “They say he wandered very far, very far,” _

Kaja gawked as she looked at Berlin, his fingers were dancing across the keys and played every note with elegance, Voice smooth like velvet and butter.

_ “Over land and sea,” _

_ “A little shy and sad of eye,” _

_ “But very wise was he” _

Berlin was really feeling the music, he had his eyes closed at some point but would glance at Kaja a few times.

_ “And then one day” _

_ “A magic day he passed my way” _

_ “And while we spoke of many things” _

Kaja started swaying her head along to the song, she was also subtly recording this so she can look back at this later.

_ “Fools and kings” _

_ “This he said to me” _

_ “The greatest thing you'll ever learn is..” _

_ “just to love and be loved in return” _

In that moment Berlin looked at Kaja and winked, _winked_, Kaja was so caught off guard by this, she felt her skin go hot. ‘What the fuck was that? What the f u c k does that mean? Am I just over thinking now? He’s just being a tease right? RIGHT? He’s just playing with me?? Oh my god he winked at me. ME. I think the alcohol is kicking in.. I’m seeing things..’

_ “The greatest thing you'll ever learn,” _

_ “Is just to love and be loved in return..~” _

Berlin sang the last lyrics softly as he ended the song with a small little piano solo. He finished and had his hands hovered over the keys, eyes half lidded, the bright moonlight seeping through the sheer curtains. Everything was quiet again, The only sound was the faint noises of the crickets. 

“Well that was fun!” Berlin grinned and got up from the seat, grabbing the wine bottle and gulping down the rest.

‘Words cannot express how much I love this disaster of a man..’ Kaja stopped her recording.

“You put for another drink?” Berlin walked himself over to the wine cabinet and pulled out a random wine bottle.

“Sure!” 

At this point if they continue with the drinking they’ll end up with a hangover by dawn, but Kaja would do anything to spend some quality time with Berlin. Even if he’s drinking himself to oblivion to mask the fact that he still misses Erin.

Berlin and Kaja conversed about random topics as they drank. Berlin told stories about his childhood and adult life. Did you know that Berlin‘s entire education is home schooled? Wow, the more you know. 

Kaja smiled as Berlin spoke, it’s been a while since she’s spent actual time with Berlin, one-on-one, without the rest of the group around. Berlin didn’t hold himself back as he did when the others were around. He always put up a front that he was some snobby asshole English man but Berlin was far from that. 

**4:32 AM **

The sky was a medium blue, the sign of morning, the sign of another day to come. Kaja and Berlin had drank 5 bottles already, maybe it’s getting excessive at this point. _Maybe_ a bit too much. 

“Alright I think I should hit the sack now, A case will probably turn up in a few hours or so.” Berlin started to clean up the empty wine bottles and threw them into the trash. 

Kaja forgot that they had jobs for a hot minute, She should probably go to sleep too. She doesn’t wanna accidentally drop her camera into some poor dead person’s face.

Berlin was getting ready to head upstairs before he stopped and quickly turned around, going to Kaja. “I just wanted to say..” 

Kaja blinked at him and waited for him to finish what he wanted to say but instead of that, Berlin pressed a soft kiss against Kaja’s forehead. He turned around and headed towards the stairs, he had a hand on the railing and glanced at Kaja again. 

“Thank you..for listening and just..talking to me. I really needed this. Being with you was a real pleasant change of pace..” Berlin smiled.

“A-Anything for a friend!” Kaja stumbled on her words, she was too busy freaking about the kiss.

“_Love you_.” Berlin winked as he started for the stairs. 

Those two words made Kaja absolutely short-circuit. ‘HE SAID LOVE YOU, OH MY GOD, HE REALLY SAID IT, HE, LOVES, M E? I THINK I’M GOING CRAZY..’ Kaja put her head down on the marble counter and felt like screaming. 

She fell _hard_ for this man.


End file.
